


Arttractive

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Choi Beomgyu was asked by his therapist to try 'new things' to escape the darkness called 'depression' after post-graduation. He didn't expect things to actually work, meeting a stranger with an insanely attractive face.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

i Iook out my sketchpad from my bag and my gel pen, my back touches the wall behind me and my knees parted in a yoga pose like sit. I leaned my head back for a moment to feel the air that sudden rushes in the open balcony of the mall im in. 

Right, im here to meditate. No actually im here to find an inspiration. Its been long since i've drawn something. Im even trying sketching today since there would be a lot of people in here. A lot but not too crowded or would make me feel uncomfortable. Its an open space with little planets and those being us in our own.

There are a lot of lovers around, sitting by the corner like I am and some on the edge looking at the view and taking photos, eating their drinks and stuff.

And me? Im just here looking for what to draw. I've never draw people before since im just a painter and mostly i paint scenery.

But ever since i graduated and did non-stop painting. Im now suffering in depression. I feel like a ghosts, not even existing but is just there.

Probably because i feel like theres nothing for me to do anymore. My therapist told me that i should try new things. Go out of my studio or apply for a job and keep my mind distracted and myself moving.

And drawing people's faces or even anatomy is something i've never done before, i despise drawing faces but today i'm trying that and viola im here now in the mall looking boredly at the people around me.

Should i draw the lovers? it would be weird if people noticed i kept looking at them.

The people by the edge? the angle would be just weird—

i look at my hands and see's the empty canvas. 

What do i even want to draw?

I look ahead of me and saw a back of someone, who's looking up to the skies which made me look up too but instead of the sky, the guy turn around to me and our eyes met each other.

The sky didn't help me in that moment at all, too bright that my eyes focus only on his face. And he looks gorgeous— angelic even... something unreal.

His hair wavy and bouncy as the wind plays with it, his eyes small but sparkly and his lips— oh god im staring!

“kai!” our eyes connection suddenly broke apart when another guy went to him and put their arm on his shoulders “lets go babe?”

 _oh_ — he's taken.

i dont know why i sudden feel disappointment. im not even here to look for cute boys! im here to draw! right, i immediately went back to my sketchpad and started sketching.

“dont call me babe” a sudden bloodrush went to my face as soon as i heard his voice. goddamnit why is his voice as beautiful as his face?! its like im seeing him for the first time again without even looking! i should focus back on drawing. 

to distract myself— i started doing my sketches with pencil. drawing lines and curves mindlessly. even though the fact that i keep hearing him right in front of me just pulls me out of my mind sometimes.

“shouldnt you fetch taehyun right now? you know he could get lost hyung”

“right, later then.” upon hearing that the other guy left. i immediately lost concentration on what i am drawing and instinctively looks up again which where 'kai' the angel face is.

this time he didn't look back at me anymore, which was quite disappointing. we have a good 5 or 4 meters space between us but earlier when our eyes met it felt close with him. like im just literally behind him and he's directly looking down on me.

but now he's back looking at the skies and all i can see now is the back of his head, his fluffy hair and his back. i sigh, looking at my paper again and noticed that i was drawing eyes— his eyes.

i know i looked at them for like a whole 70 seconds and it was the first thing that i got attracted to but this is more surprisingly for myself than i thought.

i can draw eyes?! since when i can do that? 

all i did back in college was tracing them, i cant move my hand on its own by memory or imagination. my hand only holds brushes and paint, no drawing eyes that looks this pretty.

and i stare at my art and blushes— was he looking at me like this?

his pupil and iris wide, but his eyes are soft as if his soul is gentle like it. his eyelashes are pretty long too, and his double eyelids are very cute.

“ _hi_ ” 

i look up and went red as soon as i realize that its him calling me— acknowledging me who's a stranger that he had an eye contact too later.

“w-what—” and his eyes look down on my paper. i hurriedly turn it upside down.

“you are drawing in here?” he asks.

embarassed and felt violated, i show him a glare “none of your business kid.” i gritted, almost hissing. but he only giggles and his giggles are pink— in a beautiful, painting like pink. i can almost capture him right now and paint his cheeks shades of pink and boop his nose red— what the fuck am i thinking?

“nothing i just saw you earlier and got intrigued by you” he says with a smile. “can i see?” pointing at my sketchpad that i realize im holding on my chest now protectively.

“im not drawing anything”

“i saw you drawing eyes”

“no im not”

“please?” why is he so persuasive? aren't we strangers? does he not give any respect at all? and he's a student younger than me too, i can tell by his uniform.

“excuse me but you're younger than me” i say, still trying to escape him.

“okay sir, can i please look at your sketchpad?”

“no” and then he pouts. the push out of his plump reddish lips almost made me give up it all.

“why?”

“because i told you, i havent even draw anything yet” i tell him and i pray to god he stops and leave me or have the other guy back and take him. 

“then,” he seems to grin suddenly at me and i felt even more attacked than earlier. how can he be so beautiful in any angles or faces he does? is he even real? “will you draw me?”

and my heart stammers, shock that it became obvious on my face as my mouth open on its own without a word. what kind of fuckery is the world putting me? this shouldn't be happening right now!

an insanely attractive stranger that i had an eye contact with is being annoyingly cute asking to see my empty canvas and proceeds to even make me weak by asking a me, a stranger , to draw him.

_im at my end point._

“and in turn i can draw you too!” he smiles widely as if his offer is rewarding and worth it. 

“are you good at drawing?” i ask.

“of course! i join art club” he says proudly, sitting in front of me and now clearly blocking any other possible view from me, making me only look at him again— like drawing me in, luring me in his magic spells.

“i won several contests” he adds and i scoffs, if he is a salesman or a marketing type of a guy, he'd be good at it.

“fine i'll draw you.” i said finally giving up and it lit up his eyes in sparkles and dust of sprinkles appears after he smiles.

“you have to stay still or you wont be getting what you want” i tell him and he nods, obeying me instantly. he even pose like a perfect model statue, even better back when i was in college studying croquis art. 

his lips gape with perfect aura, like as if asking for a kiss and i cant help but blush and think about how soft his lips are or will it taste pretty as it looks. his eyes are dreamy, small but very pretty, i realized he have moles on his face and they're around everywhere like constellation stars and his nose is even indescribably perfect, his brows fit perfectly.

damn his face is perfect symmetry or im just too focused?

i didn't even use my eraser much as i draw him, just really captivated as i shade in my paper and he seems to freeze the we stare at each other— before i could even finish my hand starts to shake as i finally felt how my heart beats crazy.

he is also staring back at me.

i try to calm it down and play it cool, brushing the remnants of the eraser and looking at the whole outcome. i showed it to him.

“done.” i said.

he looks at it with interests in his eyes, his expression seems like he likes it and it somehow made me feel glad that i do.

“you're so good” he says and i bit back my smile.

“yep” i only replied but deep inside i feel like screaming.

“you draw me so well too. i know i look good but you really made me look even more handsome!” he chuckles “i cant believe my handsome face could be drawn.”

“wow you're narcisstic” i said in monotone but i do agree, im not saying that out loud though.

he looks at me and smiles “can i draw you now too?”

oh wait what the fuck—

“no thanks—”

but he immediately snatches my tools and looks at me, winking “stay still okay?”

i was shot fast that i just nod and do as he say.

i stand still and am trying my best to not express anything. not the smile i'm been trying to break or my eyes that magnets on his face, my heart thats chanting his name.

its just him, my eyes stares back at him who's looking at me for a minute and goes back on the sketchpad again. it feels like everytime our eyes meet is like eclipse, sun is setting without us realizing and his eyes moving to my lips is like the world rotating that i forgot there is actually people around us and we're in an open balcony.

when he suddenly smirks it almost shatters my lego build self onto the ground and melt. its threatening me to give in to the unknown feeling im having.

i inhale and exhale slowly, i have to imagine the time ticking and that the world is spinning or else im breaking and he'll know that im actually falling for him.

would it be alright for a stranger to ask for a kiss?

my mind went blank—

“done”

pulling me back to reality, i went and push my hair back acting like i didn't almost pull him to kiss right then and there.

“good, i got to go” i said. taking my sketchpad back with me and stood up from the floor as he did as well.

“see you around!” he says and i only hums and leaves quickly. i held the sketchpad tightly on my chest, my heart still beating.

when i finally got outside the mall and it started to rain, i would get mad but i didn't feel like it. instead i smile to myself.

as i got back in my car, i open my sketchpad again to see how did he draw me.

but theres nothing.

instead i only saw handwritten

_'thank you for letting me look at your cute flustered face, lets see each other again tomorrow? maybe let me buy you a drink too for deceiving you hehe :P x kai'_

im not even mad at all.

“he could've put his number, what a dumbass” but i know too well that the both of us are attracted by each other. him being arttractive and i being his mystery to solve. then i'll play his game. something to look up to.


	2. Chapter 2

the spring is a season of growth and birth with everything. may it be with literal babies or just the flowers blooming, cherry blossoms coloring and falling from the trees. i used to love this season, always painting it with flowers and everything... well until after my graduation.

its a new season to find your new 'path' in life. everyone i used to know parted ways from me, they live life where they work everyday while i choose painting as my living. i stopped growing and a year later here i am, still a sprout and locked up in my own art studio, which has no windows like as if i've been known no one will ever call me again.

but then one day after i went through therapy, i came to get some fresh air in an open balcony of the mall. a mall where its full of people, lovers and strangers. those kind of strangers that bothers you.

and then i met kai, for what i thought who is some fool leaving me a note of 'meeting him again' instead of his number on my sketchpad after just staring at me the whole time, is stupid though i really liked it. i'd consider him creepy if he wasn't obviously childish and very attractive.

so i came the next day on to the mall even though the cold spring gets on my skin, itching that i dont just hate it but the feeling of having a lot of people around the mall too.

yet here he is, in the same position as i was in the corner yesterday. holding his guitar and fingers playing strings, playing tunes as some people listens to him. he plays like no one is bothering him, like he dont fear the eyes of the strangers, attention, judgements and whispers. he simply plays because he wants to and he's even great at that.

i walk close to see him better, standing just a bit farther, in a place where we had eye contact for the first time. he plays the music so gracefully, his fingers smooth and strums so gentle. i wonder how could such a sneaky little kid could be this angelic and at peace as well? i swear i could just admire him from afar.

as soon as he finish busking. the other people and i started clapping , he only notices me after the people started leaving, his cheeks blushes pink looking up at me as if he wasn't expecting i'd see him like that.

i walk towards him and give him a smug look, i ask him “you busking here?”

he scratches the back of his neck, acting cutely shy towards me. “sometimes,” he replied.

“didn't know you're cool,” i said.

he laughs “you didn't?” he says, offended.

i slap his shoulders lightly, “you were literally pestering me yesterday to see my sketchpad like a child asking for money.” i said before offering him a hand in which he grab to stand up, his hand smooth against mine.

“well i'm interested to you,” he said. standing taller than me and smile, making my heart skip for a little bit. “sha'll we go on a date now?”

“bold, who say's its a date? and also you could've put your number instead on that stupid flirty note.” i replied.

“you admit its flirty though.” he grins, “and besides you saw me busking that's a good first impression right?” he says with a wink making me speechless for a bit.

i shake my head and compose my heart. “that's not our first encounter though.”

kai is a weird stranger. he acts like he knows me well which made me think so. and we argue over our way to the cafe he's taking me to. i commented about his choice of outfit for our first date, it looks like i'm with a younger brother instead of a potential lover which he sulks and became pouty at.

he says, “i'll dress better next sunday then.”

making me laugh, “next sunday? we're not starting yet you already look up to the next?”

he nods and it made me smirk “you're shameless,” i told him.

but his act of confidence really comforts me, it doesn't make our connection awkward at all. if he didn't came to me yesterday after we had eye contact, i could've just stayed locked up in my studio again.

he made me get out of there for the second time.

the both of us walk inside the busy mall, being it weekend so a lot of people are here. the both of us walk side by side. kai who's besides me always stare at me once in a while “do you always go here?” he asks.

“no,” i reply. i only came here once and that's yesterday “i dont really come out of my art studio.”

“oh professional artists?” he ask.

“i sell my arts on gallery, museums and schools.” i told him.

“that's so cool!”

“not really”

“well how convenient that i'm taking you to an art cafe” we stopped in front of an art cafe. kai looks at me with a grin as if he made me amused by this.

i purse my lips “well then, lets go inside.” even though i know he's waiting for me to say something to him but i didn't.

he sighs and opens the door and we both came in.

inside, you wouldn't really say its an art cafe. there are no paintings framed on to the walls, instead there are paint brushes, paints and empty canvases on the tables and most likely costumers arts that were scattered on every corner.

it seems very fitting for me, a painter but somehow i dont feel really happy in here right now.

kai smiles at me, cheerfully “i'll be paying drinks! so what do you want?”

“i'll have iced americano” i said and he made a face as if he's disgusted “it's my choice of drink!” i add.

“very bitter” he says “do you eat your pancakes salty?”

“what do you mean?”

“how can you like something bitter—”

“stop judging me with my choice of drink, what's yours anyway?”

“mint chocolate shake,”

“that's worse tastes like toothpaste,”

“at least my breath will be fresh—”

“oh my god kai shut up and buy our drinks!”

he laughs, “okay bitter-man.”

kai ordered us iced americano and mint chocolate shake. we sat on the farthest table, across each other with canvases on our platter— not really on a platter but you get what i mean.

i realized that the canvas is empty, which means i have to fill it with something, i look up at him.

“let's start while waiting for our drinks?” he asks.

he probably thinks im an exquisite artist, i literally dont know how to draw his face properly yesterday. he must've thought being in art place is something i wanna be in—

“my friends and i come here by weekdays, thankfully its saturday”

“are you avoiding them?” i ask.

“kinda” he replies “and i wanna see you draw again.”

“im not good at it,” i sighed. i dont want to ruin our date but i dont really feel like doing anything at all. what if kai only likes me because im an artsy person? fuck. “i dont have any idea what to draw.”

“hmm, wanna go out back at the balcony instead?” he asks and i look at him, i probably looked at him with heart eyes because he blushes instantly. i mean i've been wanting to be off from here so going back to the balcony will help me a lot.

“please.”

  
while going back to the balcony, kai asks if im still up to draw or paint and weirdly i replied yes. so we bought art stuff then go back to the balcony with our drinks and stuff.

we sat on that corner again and he took out his guitar back “want me to sing you a song?”

“sure,” i said.

while kai plays the guitar and sings, i just watch him in awe. he caught a lot of strangers attention again but they didn't stay like they were earlier, they pass by and look and walks away again but i stopped caring about it.

i just focused on him, his fingers musically plays , his hair waving caused by the wind and even the cherry blossoms starts to surround us. he's too ethereal this moment that i decide to take out my paper and start to draft my painting.

he probably didn't notice it too, his eyes fixated on the strings then to his hand. his voice and melody, he sings, like the cold in the spring. it gives the magical effect of the moving and growing of flowers, of leaves and of tree's.

i realized i draw him in the middle of garden flowers, sat and playing guitar.

i haven't started coloring when he finished and watch me continue “oooh so you draw me again?”

“obviously,” i replied. i finish my art instantly and gave it to him, he took it and smiles at me.

“i'll see you next sunday,” i said before standing up and he follows.

“wait you're alreadye leaving?” he held my wrist “hyung, i forgot to ask your name.”

i laugh at him, “its written there.”

when he look at the paper i gave him i started walking away, no i didn't tell him my name but i put my number instead. a little payback.

  
that night an unknown number messaged me, which i immediately assume its him. after all no one talks to me anymore.

  
 **brat kai:**  
hey 000XXX000,  
never thought people can have numbers as their name now.

its beomgyu, you bitch.   
if you weren't so distracted and asked me you could've known sooner.

**brat kai:**  
but you never ask mine too anyways :(

you put it on your note

**brat kai:**  
i did?

yeah stupid.

**brat kai:**  
im so distracted because you're so cute (>3<)

im older than you

**brat kai:**  
still small and cute ❤️

im never meeting up with you again

**brat kai:**  
wait noooo im kidding please dont go away :(

well its not like i can easily forget you anyway....   
i want to see you again soon.

**brat kai:**  
next sunday, same time?

sure

 **brat kai:**  
goodnight beomgyu ❤️

goodnight kai ❤️

  
the next sunday we met, i learned that he's actually not an art club member but actually an architect. he just said that so i'd believe him, i cant believe he's not being a salesman that can fool costumers— but he says that he only chooses architect because most of his bestfriend takes the same course. of course i told him that's stupid but he only laughs at me and he said “i dont want to be alone.”

which made me think if only i choose other course as well, would my path had changed? will i be happy now instead with my friends? moving and growing the same time as them? and not being left behind in my four wall studio?

kai noticed my silence and confidently reached his hand to me, pushing my bangs away then he leans in staring at my eyes and i felt my breath hitch, theres only wall behind me and him infront of me 

“i really love your eyes.” he said, taking my breath away being dangerously close to me.

and i swear i almost pulled his collar towards me bug then i realize there are people around us so i laugh it off and pulls away, blushing and shying cowardly away “damn i know my eyes are beautiful—”

then he fucking smile again, that beautiful smile of his. nodding his head happily, agreeing with me. i can't believe his infectious smile affects me, smiling back at him.

the next date we had, kai and i swapped our tools. i played his guitar while he draws me.

“are you for real drawing me this time?” i asks him and he laughs, showing me his draft— its me... a stick version.

“good,” i said and laugh before continueing to sing him a song.

after he finished his art and show me, i couldn't stop laughing of what he did to me. its not just a drawing of me with a guitar but on a stage wearing a bandana with back up singers and him being an audience holding a board that says 'beomgyu no.1'

“what the fuck is this?” i ask while i couldn't contain my laugh.

“with your wonderful voice, you can be a singer as well you know?” he really is something...

we both laugh but we the people ignore us. as if we're on our own little planet, in a little space, in this little corner that became ours now.

“its so weird,” i speak “people used to stare at me when i first sat in here.”

“you know why?” he said, “because lovers are cliché here and being alone is unique.”

“how can you say so?”

“i used to always third wheel my friends here and they act super scandalous but people ignores them but me of course, a cute boy playing guitar by himself.” i imagine him like that again. kai busking in here while his friends (probably the one who called him 'babe') people staring at him, he stay because he'd rather third-wheel than be alone.

i nod my head “so that's why...”

“just like you right? you were here sketching me in your sketchpad and alone as well.” i felt my cheeks go up—

“i-i was obvious?” he nods at me. damn i cant believe he really knew i was drawing him.

another weekdays passed after our date, we message each other everyday. mostly him complaining about his school works to me and me, telling him that he can do it and helps him to get motivated to study sometimes.

one time i jokingly said:

i dont want to end up with someone unemployed

**brat kai❤️:**  
NOO I WILL GET MY DEGREE, GRADUATE AND GET A JOB AND MARRY YOU

i swear it almost made me squealed at home, how can he be so sweet?! if only i could see his face right now, being determined because of what i said even if it was a joke— its not a joke anymore i wanna see kai be like this.

  
wtf we only met for only 3 weeks now  
dont tell me you fell in love at first sight with me?

**brat kai❤️:**  
weren't you as well?

and i forgot to reply back. that night i couldn't sleep thinking if i have fallen in love with him or am i only really attracted to his face and more on thinking if kai loves me as well or we only really liked our first impression of each other.

i spent the night leaving my phone and staring on my studio wall, looking at an empty canvas imagining if kai never came to my life.

the next sunday i didn't came to the mall to meet him. he filled up my inbox with messages but i am filled up with fear and anxiety.

remembering that im still looking for something, that my life is going down-hill because i dont have passion for art anymore. and what he likes, maybe if he get to know me more he'd realize the love that he feels at our first sight only stayed at one place and only in the balcony.

i fear that when kai see's the real me, he'd leave me.

i look around my wall and feels my heart heavy, as i look at my arts i just notice how every painting i had are only scenery. like the galaxy, stars in the sky, mountains, roads and forests. there are no faces in any pieces.

i felt my breathing stop and my tears fell, realizing why i started hating the place i was supposed to feel very happy to. its because its lonely here, im lonely here.

and kai was the one who made me stop feeling like that. i stopped too much analyzing my paintings, staring what mistakes i've made, what i could've done better, replaying things in my mind, make choices right even though its too late.

kai stopped me from thinking like that— yet here i am again stopping myself from happiness.

i messaged kai again, in hopes that im not too late.

kai? im so sorry can i meet you again?

but theres no reply.

that night, i made sure to throw away everything that hurts me. that i know better what will hurt me the most if i keep myself like this and it wont be losing my love for art but losing him.

so the next day i came to the open balcony.

i felt myself panic when i saw him there, on the edge looking at the gray sky and his eyes looks so sad. when i saw his tears fell, my heart started aching, i walk towards him. he turned around and was surprised to see me, his beautiful eyes wide and sad, he immediately wipes his tears away. “beomgyu hyung?—”

i wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down and kisses him. he soon wrapped his arms around me as well, pulling away for a bit and stare at me again as if reassuring if its really me “w-what happened to you?” he asks me.

“im sorry...”

“its alright but why did you stop coming to see me?”

“its just... are you free right now?”  
  
he nods his head

“wanna come to my home?”

kai blushes at me, he open his mouth to speak and i instantly blushes red too “n-no that's not what i mean! its just— i want you to see my art studio.”

kai laughs and hearing that again makes me feel relieved “oh i thought you're introducing me to your parents.”

i slap his arm lightly and shakes my head, “shut up!”

“ow— hey you're supposed to make up for me since you made me cry. you should invite me to your art studio and cuddle me.”

“that's what im planning!”

“let's go?” i held his hand and nod my head.

“lets go.”

so i showed kai my art studio. its messy in there, with the oil paints and acrylics, finished paintings and unfinished ones. the smell of paints fills the room. kai looks around with a smile on his face. i cant believe i literally saw him tearing up earlier— i swear to god i'll never do shit again, seeing him teary breaks my heart.

“this is amazing. i've never seen an actual art studio.” he says.

“nah i bet other artists studio are cooler... but hey i want you to see this one,” i said walking towards an easel and turning it around for kai to see.

“oh wow,” he walk towards it and touch the painting in which i immediately smacks his hand to.

“its still wet kai!”

“oop sorry—” he steps back a bit and stare at my painting closely “this is so beautiful beomgyu.”

“you think so?”

“i... really love your arts because you draw me and stuff but i cant believe you'll actually...”

“i spend a night, thinking if this love i feel is not some temporary feeling or 'that' cliché feeling, where i just like you because you're attractive but i realize i did fell in love with you too the first sight.” i inhale and stare at my painting of him. its him with his eyes close looking at the big sky. i combine two favorite things i love to make art from.

“i realize i love you as much as i love art... and i fear to disappoint you and push you away because im recently became too.. sad to even get up but yet here you are making me happy, i'm just afraid of this happiness you know? what if you leave me? what if this is all temporary— and it'll hurt more again that i can never grasp to learn to paint you and—”

kai moves and held my face kissing me, i close my eyes and let my breathe be taken by him. his hand on my waist, steadying and relaxing me. he grounds me to the reality and stops the time for me, just like he have always been doing for me.

he pulls away “in the balcony where lovers are cliché, where a place not to be alone is. i met you and since then i wanted to accompany you. i want to stay with you as long as you want me to. hyung, i love you...” kai leans in again and gives me a short kiss, i didn't realize i was crying until he wipes my tears away.

he smiles at me he said, “besides you'll make me famous if you sell those on museums right?”

i slap his arm again lightly “you fucking bitch— but no i'm not selling them, they're mind.”

he laughs covering his mouth and blushes “possessive boyfriend? that's gonna be difficult for you” he winks.

he's so stupid but i love him too. “you're my muse, they can stare at you but they'll never get to have you stay by their side but only mine.”

kai looks at me his eyes bright and full of love like the day i first met him, “that's right.” he replied.

_the spring has ended but it just started mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye yall just really want to add a second part to arttractive (this is the last part i promise)
> 
> but yeah i just really imagine kai and beomgyu being really opposites from each other but learns from each other?? that's cute.
> 
> also this is inspired from (surprise) real life events,, i like hanging out in an open mall balcony and its a place full of lovers but im always there , a single cutie with my sketchbook uwu and drafting this one shot story.
> 
> i hope u liked it!! 💛

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot and actually i just wanna feed the beomkai tags because we in dessert islands. anyways i hope you like it! i dont usually write in first pov but since im also going through this it might actually give more vibes hehe.
> 
> love idoesntshine.


End file.
